


Passion

by Farfalla



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-01
Updated: 2003-11-01
Packaged: 2020-07-09 03:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19880530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farfalla/pseuds/Farfalla
Summary: Photo-manip in colour. Want to see Kirk and Spock kissing?





	Passion




End file.
